


Free Hugs! :)

by MadHatterNO7



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matt is a Great Hugger, Neil is Tired and Needs Hugs, Out of Character AF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterNO7/pseuds/MadHatterNO7
Summary: “I’m helping out because they didn’t have enough people today,” Matt explains when he spots Neil looking at the  Free Hugs! :)  sign he’s been holding up for the past hour or so. The edges of his eyes crinkle as he spreads out his arms. “Want one?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that capitalised title. I'm shook.
> 
> I never knew I would see the day I'm posting something that has zero angst in it.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

 

The way back from class is unsurprisingly crowded. Neil adjusts the strap of his bag so that it doesn’t fall under the weight of his textbooks and suppresses the increasing desire to sigh. He has been trying harder since he officially and legally became Neil Josten, and in between classes, exy practice and all the parties Nicky is determined to drag him to – _something about fully experiencing the college life that Neil has learnt to tune out_ – it has started to take its toll on him.

 

Someone had sleepily knocked over their cup of coffee in Neil’s morning class, and now he’s not wearing enough because his jumper is still wet and cold, smelling faintly of vanilla and whatever it is they wanted in their coffee. The dull headache that has been plaguing him since his second class is fogging up his brain, and nothing seems to make sense after that. His limbs are a little heavy, but nothing compared to the burn after a late night practice with Kevin. Neil just wants to go back to the Tower, change into some comfortable clothes and curl up in bed. Which is why he’s dragging himself back to the Tower right now.

 

Someone walks past him with a neon pink poster, but he doesn’t have the energy to actually read what the sign says. He buries his face further into his scarf when the wind picks up and maybe he should have worn his wet jumper anyway. Neil walks by another person with another neon sign before he realises what it says.

 

_Free Hugs! :)_

 

Oh. Suddenly all the weird hand gestures and arm movements they’ve made at him made sense. He frowns. As touch deprived he is, Neil doesn’t get why people would want hugs from strangers. But he shrugs it off because he understands that it’s their own choice. He adjusts the strap across his chest again, fingers numb enough to make this simple action difficult.

 

“Neil!” A voice calls from afar.

 

Neil looks up and squints at the person who is waving at him. Matt starts running towards Neil, but he pauses to pick up the poster he’s just dropped due to his excitement. He stops in front of him, barely puffing. He’s wearing this wide smile on his face, one that can give Nicky a run for his money any day. It only brightens when Neil gives him a tentative smile.

 

“I’m helping out because they didn’t have enough people today,” Matt explains when he spots Neil looking at the _Free Hugs! :)_ sign he’s been holding up for the past hour or so. The edges of his eyes crinkle as he spreads out his arms. “Want one?”

 

Neil looks at the sign, and then at his face. Matt looks incredibly warm, dressed suitably for this weather, even though his hair looks ruffled because of the wind. He would have rejected a stranger but he _knows_ Matt. And he knows Matt is an incredible hugger from all of the team bonding nights where they all end up draped over each other to fit in front of the television.

 

Against his better judgement, he takes a step forward, bumping into Matt’s chest awkwardly, and Matt lets out a whine, like he can’t believe how cute Neil is. He leans down and wraps his arms around Neil’s smaller frame, and presses him closer.

 

Neil stiffens at first contact but as he buries his nose against Matt’s scarf, the tension starts to drain out of his body. The smell of Matt’s cologne reminds him of their room and the mornings when they’re brushing their teeth together in front of the mirror. His own arms crawl up to Matt’s back, fingers clinging onto his coat.

 

Matt lessens the pressure applied so he doesn’t accidentally suffocate Neil, but he doesn’t let go of him. One of Matt’s hands come up to stroke the back of Neil’s head and Matt can’t suppress the smile on his face when Neil shivers in pleasure the moment his hand brushes past his neck. They stay like that until Matt is certain that the tension in Neil’s muscles is completely gone. Neil’s arms have long dropped to his side as drowsiness washes away the headache that has been sprouting.

 

Neil blinks at Matt in confusion when he withdraws, and the harsh winter chill starts to settle into his bones again. He’s reminded that he’s _still_ not in bed, and he watches Matt who is taking off his coat as he contemplates whether he should run back to the Tower instead of walking. He is startled when warmth envelopes him again, this time a lot heavier than a hug. Matt’s coat reaches all the way down to his knees, Neil’s shoulders no way close to being able to fill up the coat. He’s not even going to try putting his arms into the sleeves because it’ll probably take his fingers a long time to find its way out.

 

“Come on, baby doll. Go home and get warm. I’ll bring you hot chocolate when I’m allowed to leave,” Matt says, and Neil nods because he doesn’t know what to do with himself when Matt looks at him like that. He looks at him like he has the entire universe in him. He looks at him like he hung the stars or something cheesy like that.

 

“Thank you,” he chooses to say instead, and is rewarded with another blinding smile.

 

Matt waves him goodbye after giving him another hug and Neil walks back home a lot warmer than when he left with an actual jumper in the morning. He dumps his book bag on his table as soon as he closes the door to their room but carefully drapes Matt’s coat on his chair. He takes a hot shower to get his fingers and toes back before sliding under the covers for an afternoon nap.

 

Neil doesn’t say anything when someone slides under the cover beside him, bringing the cold air and the smell of hot chocolate in with him. He doesn’t say anything when Matt wraps his arms around him, tugging him closer so they end up spooning.

 

And Matt certainly doesn’t say anything when he recognises the jumper on Neil as one of his.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of the Daddy/Mummy Kink AU, otherwise known as the Everyone/Neil AU where my son is cherished and loved. My headcanon is [here](http://arentwelost.tumblr.com/post/151878585810/i-think-about-neil-with-a-daddymummy-kink-a) if you're interested.  
>   
> Thank you for reading!  
> Tumblr @[arentwelost](http://arentwelost.tumblr.com)


End file.
